


Kaiba

by CrystallineGreen



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Big Brothers, Blue Eyes, Brothers, Card Games, Drabble Collection, Dragons, Gen, Hacking, Humor, Kaiba Seto Being Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto Has Issues, Little Brothers, Obsession, Office, Siblings, Silly, Spyro Reignited - Freeform, Stupidity, This Is STUPID, Why Did I Write This?, Work, multi-chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28487598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystallineGreen/pseuds/CrystallineGreen
Summary: A collection of stories revolving around the Kaiba family.
Relationships: Kaiba Mokuba & Kaiba Seto
Kudos: 5





	Kaiba

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking about Seto playing a game to the point of not sleeping or getting any work done. He also might have performed some kind of heresy here.

Mokuba was accustomed to Seto’s late nights at the office, but the latter’s behaviour over the last few days felt like cause for concern. The typical routine consisted of turning up at KaibaCorp at seven in the morning and working hard until midnight, occasionally one or two a.m due to an important meeting.

There happened to be one tomorrow.

As the black-haired boy entered said office, he saw his brother _still_ sat at the desk in exactly the same position as two hours prior, and wondered how on earth the other managed to hold in bowel movements that long…before immediately dismissing the disturbing thought.

“Seto?” As expected, Mokuba didn’t receive a response, so raised his voice. “Don’t you have work in the morning?”

“Five more minutes…” Progress. The brunette managed a response.

Yet five minutes came and went, with no change. The boy checked his watch. “It’s been five minutes.”

“I count four,” Kaiba said matter-of-factly.

Mokuba sighed and leant over to peer at the screen. His eyes widened. “You’re _still_ playing _Spyro_?”

“Not just _Spyro_. _Spyro Reignited_. They improved the graphics, controls and camera, among other things.”

The black-haired male muttered a few choice words, then returned his attention to the more pressing matter. “It’s been a month. Thought you’d be over binging it by now.”

“The evidence clearly suggests otherwise.”

Mokuba didn’t possess the patience tonight for his brother’s acerbic disposition and prepared to protest futher…until an image on the flat-screen television caught his attention. A particularly _distinct_ white dragon with blue eyes. “Wait, isn’t Spyro purple and gold? Where’d _that_ come from?”

Seto was silent and deadpan.

“Big bro, you seriously didn’t hack it, did you?”

“I prefer ‘improved’.”

The younger sibling slapped a hand to his face, deciding this wasn’t a battle worth fighting, then turned on his heel and left the room. ‘Impossible’ didn’t describe the situation well enough. Perhaps Pegasus or another duelling villain would arrive in a couple more days to snap Kaiba out of his stupor.


End file.
